


Day 41

by Amemait



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 41

"Oh, he's so adorable!"

Anakin had to work very hard to not roll his eyes. He was ten, he'd been Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Padawan for almost a whole year now, and yet nearly everywhere he went, if he was being introduced to a group of old people?

He was adorable.

Obi-Wan sympathised, but pointed out that patience was a virtue. He told Anakin to consider it a test of how well he could keep his calm when people were annoying. Anakin really had rolled his eyes, but Obi-Wan had just laughed at him and noted that they would be running late for group lightsaber practice if they didn't get going.

One of the old ladies had her hand raised, and Anakin didn't have any clue that she was about to pinch his cheek until it was too late.

"Oh, I could just eat you up!" she declared, squeezing, while one of the gentlemen ruffled his hair lightly.

Maybe it was time to start wearing darker clothes. It might help people take him seriously.


End file.
